Rebeldia por um amor imortal
by meggie denali
Summary: Essa fic se passa quando Edward, após anos de uma educação rígida, resolve sair da linha e no só se apaixonar por uma humana como por as asinhas de fora, mostrando a rebeldia de um amor numa adolescência eterna. Os personagens sao de Stephener Mayer, mas a SPANK e minha criação ok. E minha primeira fic, me perdoe pelos erros, pois estou iniciando nesse mundo. beijos
1. Chapter 1

**Bom essa é a primeira fic que escrevo aqui, então perdoe os meus erros e os personagens Eu não sou tão boa escritora como as outras meninas que escrevem fics, mas vou tentar melhorar o máximo que eu puder, mas gente, é a minha primeira fic rsrsrs. Os personagens créditos e direitos autorais pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Agora a spank e minha criação, ok... beijos**

**Novos sentimentos**

**Pov- Edward **

Eu estava sentindo que havia algo diferente naquela manhã, mas ainda não sabia o porque até entrar no refeitório da escola com meus irmãos. Notei que falavam de mim até gostei quando a garota me chamou de tremendo gato, mas não gostei quando ela falou que ninguém aqui era boa o suficiente pra mim.

Há se ela soubesse o que sou realmente, não falaria isso. Eu estava totalmente distraído com os pensamentos das pessoas até que sentir aquele cheiro. Não podia ser era sangue um cheiro delicioso como jamais havia sentido e de repente uma sede invadiu a minha garganta e chegou a doer de tanto desejo de sangue, de onde vinha aquele cheiro tão doce e tentador? Comecei a ter fleches das pessoas a qual eu matei na época daquela revolta contra Carlisle, eu não posso ser aquele monstro novamente!

O que foi Edward você está tão calado. Era Alice tirando do meu devaneio. –o que você está sentindo? - O que Edward? Esse cheiro de sangue.

- Calma Edward, seus olhos estão negros. Falou Rosálie observando meus olhos.

-Aquela garota não para de olhar para nós, falou Emmett.

-Você deveria ir para casa Edward, você não estar bem posso sentir seu nervossismo. falou Jasper.

Triiiiimm, era o sinal para todos irem para as salas, mamãezinha. falei com ironia e todos nos levantamos e seguimos para nossa sala. Entrei na sala de biologia e fui sentar, por um momento o cheiro cessou, o professor entrou na sala e começou a explicar o conteúdo da aula, o resto dos alunos entravam fazendo bagunça.

A sala já estava com quase todos os alunos, ate que entrou na sala aquela garota. Meu Deus ela esta na minha sala o que eu faço, não vou conseguir, vou perder o controle, tenho que parar de respirar e manter a calma até o final da aula. Eu estava ouvindo todos os pensamentos daquela sala menos os dela porque? Será que estou perdendo meu dom. Graças o sinal vai tocar e tenho que sair daqui rápido. Tenho que ir pra casa tenho que falar com meu pai ele pode me ajudar, então peguei meu material e sair da sala, mas antes passei na secretária para tentar mudar de turma e a secretária falou que não tem outra turma que tenho que ficar em biologia, vou ter que suportar essa garota chata perto de mim.

Peguei meu carro e dirigir direto pra casa quando o celular tocou. -Edward onde você está? Era a chata da Rosálie, com voz de preocupada. -fala Rosálie o que você quer! - Onde você está? Indo pra casa, satisfeita. E meu funga - funga me denunciou. -você esta chorando Edward? O que aconteceu? -Nada não é da sua conta me deixa . -Vou ligar para Carlisle. -Me deixa em paz Rosálie.

Desliguei o celular na cara dela, com certeza depois ela me mataria por isso. Rosálie é a típica irmã mais velha chata que pega no pé de verdade não sei se é preocupação, ou motivos pra me ferrar com Carlisle.

As lágrimas rolavam no meu rosto eu não conseguia me controlar, vinha na minha mente imagens de quem eu era na época que era rebelde, não quero ser daquele jeito, eu era um monstro, Carlisle me perdoou, deu uma família, um lar, uma vida, e meu pai me deu um motivo de não matar mais pessoas, agora estou sentindo esse desejo de matar novamente, como vou contar isso a meu pai, ele vai ficar decepcionado comigo, e minha mãe, minha família.

As lágrimas cegavam meus olhos, resolvi parar o carro na estrada um pouco, para me recompor, limpei as lágrimas com a manga da camisa e fiquei observando a estrada que levava para minha casa.

E comecei a dirigir de novo já dava para ver minha casa, todos ainda estão na escola, papai no hospital, provavelmente só Esme está em casa, abrir a garagem e entrei e guardei o volvo e subir as escadas que dava para cozinha de minha casa. Ao entra vir logo mamãe no notebook sentada na mesa da cozinha talvez criando mais alguma reforma para nossa casa, ela já havia percebido a minha chegada, mas mesmo assim continuava no notebook até que entrei na cozinha.

-Edward querido porque você chegou tão cedo? E seus irmãos porque não vieram? perguntou Esme.

Tentei disfarçar, mas parece que toda mãe tem radar para perceber que o filho não está bem.

-Eu resolvi voltar mais cedo. Ela me olhou estranho e preocupada, meus olhos que já estavam castanhos dourado mais inchados de chorar. - O que foi bebê, você esteve chorando? o que foi? Emmett fez alguma coisa com você na escola?

-Não foi Emmett mãezinha. Não conseguir falar mais nada e abracei forte e me desmanchei em outra crise de choro.

-O que foi Edward você está me assustando. Ela falou me avaliando e olhando bem nos meus olhos. Não conseguia falar por causa dos soluços. - Tudo bem meu querido, calma tudo vai ficar bem. Ela me abraçou bem forte, passando a mão e acariciando meus cabelos.

Fique calmo e me conte o que aconteceu, vamos para seu quarto e lá você tenta me contar o que está acontecendo. Subimos as escadas e fomos pro meu quarto, assim que entrei me joguei em cima da cama e fiquei agarrado em um travesseiro enquanto minha mãe passava a mão em meus cabelos, Esme sabia mesmo como me acalmar e já havia chorado tanto que estava ficando sonolento, e com o carinho de minha mãe me sentia calmo e protegido.

**Espero que gostem, um grande beijo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Obrigado! Agradeço a todos que leram e comentaram essa fic, fico feliz por vocês terem gostado. Eu não sou tão boa escritora como as outras meninas que escrevem fics, mas vou tentar melhorar o máximo, que eu poder, sei a fic tem muitos erros, mas gente, é a minha primeira fic rsrsrs. Eu agradeço a atenção de todos, vou sempre ler os comentários com muito carinho e peço que sempre escreva para mim saber onde estou errando e onde posso melhorar. Ok até a próxima. Bjs a todos ...**

**CAP 2 – PREOCUPAÇAO**

**Pov – Esme**

Naquela manhã tudo estava calmo, as crianças haviam ido para a escola, Carlisle para o hospital, então eu ia aproveitar essa manhã para projetar alguma reforma na casa, talvez na sala de estar. Eu estava concentrada em meu projeto quando ouvir o carro de Edward chegando, continuei no meu projeto talvez as aulas haviam terminado cedo, pensei. Quando de repente meu filho entra na cozinha.

- Bom dia meu querido!

- Bom dia mamãe!

A princípio não notei, mas quando ele falou percebi que a sua voz estava diferente, olhei nos olhos e notei que havia chorado, e o abracei.

- O que foi meu bebê, você estar chorando?

- O que aconteceu?

- Foi Emmett?

- Ele te fez algo na escola?

- Não foi Emmett não mamãe, não é nada não.

Ao saber da resposta dele, sentir um alivio imenso! E o abracei bem forte!

- O que foi meu bebê?

- Por que você está chorando assim?

Mas meu filho estava muito triste, com certeza havia acontecido algo, sentir um aperto dentro do meu coração, tão profundo, ele não conseguia me contar, seus olhos estavam inchados de tanto que chorava, eu já estava ficando preocupada.

Ao vê-lo triste daquela maneira, já estava ficando desesperada com vontade de chorar também, fomos para o quarto dele então, onde se jogou na cama agarrando um travesseiro derramando rio de lágrimas.

Tentei acalmar - lo, mexendo seus cabelos, dando lhe carinho, eu iria esperar até ele resolver falar, de todos os meus filhos, Edward sempre foi o mais mimado, tanto por mim como por meu marido e irmãos, não por ele ter sido nosso primeiro filho, mas por ele ter essa carência, essa tristeza no olhar, desde que seus pais se foram e entrou para essa nova vida, se tornando eternamente adolescente.

Mas por ele ter essa carência, essa tristeza no olhar, por não ter encontrado alguém que completasse seu coraçãozinho, então sempre tentamos preencher esse vazio que ele sente não só mimando mas disciplinando se necessário, ele sabe o quanto amamos e como Carlisle e louco por ele desde a primeira vez que encontrou ele morrendo de gripe espanhola, que se apaixonou pelo filho naquele instante, quando Edward faz algo errado Carlisle sabe ter pulso firme e se precisar ele usa o cinto, não tem choro nem vela, nem pelo amor de Deus, RS!

- Meu marido sempre diz, ande na linha, siga as regras, pois e o mínimo que podem fazer para todos terem um lar perfeito, eles morrem de medo do olhar profundo do pai, pois sempre vamos estar aqui para ensinar quando saírem da linha. Mesmo que eu não consiga ver-los chorar de medo do cinto do pai, me parte o coração, mas tenho que respeitar a maneira que Carlisle administra a família, pois senão já teríamos ido parar na Mao do Aro!

Edward estava dormindo, quando ouvir o telefone tocar, me apressei para atender, era Carlisle.

- Esme, Edward já chegou em casa?

Sim Carlisle. Eu já ia ligar para você , pois Edward chegou estranho.

- O que ele tem? Pois Rosálie me ligou e falou que Edward não estava bem, que estava chorando muito, triste mas não quis falar o que era. Esme não se preocupe, estou indo para casa, não o deixe sozinho amor, beijos.

- Tudo bem, mas venha logo. Eu amo você. Beijos.

Carlisle desligou o telefone e eu voltei para o quarto de Edward onde ele continuava a dormir num sono profundo, com leve agitações. Sentei ao lado da cama e acariciei seu lindo rosto que estava inchado de chorar, o que teria acontecido ao meu filho para deixar-lo com tamanha tristeza.

Sempre que vejo Edward chorar é por ter levado uma surra do pai, nunca o vir chorar por outro motivo, a não ser quando ele voltou arrependido para casa após ter matado humanos, apanhou tanto, que me da medo só de lembrar, onde já se viu fugir de casa e não dar notícias, para os pais, se ele queria ser rebelde, Carlisle cortou logo, tanto, que ele morre de medo de voltar a essa fase, será que Edward se alimentou de humanos novamente, sentir meu corpo tremer com esse pensamento, mas lembrei que seus olhos estavam castanhos dourados, quando chegou e essa lembrança me aliviou, fiquei ali observando, cuidando de seu sono ate meu marido chegar e saber o que houve com o meu bebezinho.

Após alguns minutos escutei o carro de Carlisle chegando, e de repente ele já estava na porta do quarto.

- Oi amor? Como ele está querida?

- Ainda dorme profundamente, mas quando chegou estava chorando muito. Ele não quis me falar, não quis se abrir comigo, talvez com você ele fale.

- Então me deixe a sós com ele .

**Bom gente aqui termina mais um capítulo, espero que gostem, me desculpe se não tiver agradando a todos, mas e a primeira vez que posto, então to aprendendo, kkk , amo todos. Beijos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oi pessoal, agradeço especialmente a Belinha Black por toda a força e orientação e curtindo muito suas fics e to tentando seguir seus ensinamentos, mas e difícil para marinheiro de primeira viagem, RS, obrigada a Runa Cullen Black curtindo muito a fic do Jaspe, RS e também por todo o carinho e orientação, a Csmagarret pelo incentivo e carinho e adorei sua fic, Guest vc e muito gentil, Miroca vou continuar sim e já tenho outra historia escrita em rascunho, Dani não sei o que dizer, me emocionei muito com o seu comentário obrigada, Polly18 adorei sua historia da salada e obgda pelo carinho e se vc quiser te explico como mexer no site pois quebrei muito a cabeça mas to aprendendo, RS, Rosangela fico feliz que esteja gostando, e estou feliz que estejam gostando, e eu gostaria de agradecer a minha grande amiga Cidoka Cullen, que sem ela eu não seria capaz de publicar essa fic, que aqui entre nós que site complicado é este! RS, RS, RS.**

**E enfim, obrigada mesmo amei cada reviews e Cidoka obrigada amiga por tudo, essa fic não e minha, é nossa!**

**POV : CARLISLE**

**Medo de perder o meu filho novamente**

Estava assinando alguns papeis do hospital quando o meu celular tocou, e atendi preocupado ao ver que era a minha filha Rosálie, e fiquei preocupado, pois este horário estão na escola, o que será que aconteceu, poderia ser uma emergência.

- Oi Rosálie, esta tudo bem?

- oi papai, tudo. Me desculpa por ligar no seu trabalho, mas estou muito preocupada, Edward não esta bem!

- O que há? Ele esta machucado?

- Não papai, não é isso, ele falou que estava sentindo cheiro de sangue, ficou estranho, do nada seus olhos ficaram negros, e ele sumiu, e depois ao ligar para ele, ele foi grosso comigo e me pareceu que estava chorando, acho que ele fez alguma besteira pai!

- Tudo bem Rosálie. Mas ele falou onde estava?

- Ele falou que estava indo para casa.

- Tudo bem querida, vou ligar para sua mãe e ver se ele já chegou, volte para a sua aula que vou ver o que há com Edward.

- Ok papai, beijo.

Após falar com Rosálie, liguei para Esme e fiquei aliviado por saber que Edward estava em casa, muito triste e abatido, então assinei todos os papeis, guardei meu jaleco e avisei na recepção que tinha uma emergência em casa e precisava sair mais cedo do hospital e talvez não voltasse hoje, mas qualquer emergência era só me ligar.

Fui ao estacionamento e peguei o Mercedes e fui direto para casa, ao chegar enquanto abria a garagem, vi o Volvo de Edward, guardei o meu carro e fui em velocidade para o quarto dele.

Ao entrar no quarto de Edward, pude ver Esme deitada ao lado de nosso filho acariciando seu rosto, ao me ver na porta Esme levantou e veio me contar o estado que nosso filho chegou em casa.

-Pedir para ela nos deixar a sós.

Após Esme sair, me ajoelhei na cabeceira de sua cama, passei as costa da mão em seu rosto, tão meigo, tão infantil, eu podia sentir o quanto meu filho precisava de mim.

- Edward, filho acorde!

- Papai!

Edward me olhou, com seus olhos inchados, parece ter chorado muito.

- papai esta aqui agora, me conte o que aconteceu? Hum.

E ao me abraçar forte disse chorando!

- Me perdoe pai, eu estou sendo fraco agora.

- Como assim Edward? Você matou alguém?

- Me fale filho?

- Não pai. Mas sentir um desejo incontrolável de matar uma garota da minha escola hoje.

Isso me faz muito mal! Me sentir como o monstro ao qual eu era antes.

- Calma filho, você só sentiu desejo e não o fez e isso é o que importa no momento.

- Mas pai o cheiro do sangue dela me deixa louco, fico fora de mim, estou com medo de não agüentar e cometer uma loucura.

Edward já estava começando a chorar de novo, então o abracei bem forte lhe dando total conforto enquanto beijava o alto de sua cabeça.

- Olhe para mim filho! Tudo vai ficar bem, eu prometo e você não vai se tornar nenhum monstro. Eu estou aqui, e não vou deixar!

Edward já não chorava mais, então prosseguimos com a conversa.

- Pai o senhor, não vai me obrigar a ir para a escola? Vai?

- Vou conversar com sua mãe e ai veremos ok.

- Mas pai, eu não posso voltar lá, aquela garota está na minha turma de Biologia, e não vou suportar ficar perto dela.

- Edward venha, sente-se aqui, enquanto me sentava ao seu lado.

- Eu sei o quanto é difícil filho, mas entenda é uma questão de tempo, você já passou por tanta coisa, essa é só mais uma e o papai vai estar aqui com você sempre!

- pai, foi horrível, fiquei desesperado! Eu queria matar e por um momento esqueci tudo o que senhor me ensinou.

- Tudo bem Edward! Você não vai ser castigado por isso, e eu vou ver como vai ficar a sua situação na escola, vou conversar com sua mãe e ver o que faremos a respeito disso, agora descanse, pois sua mãe esta muito aflita por te ver assim.

Dei um beijo na cabeça de Edward, passando a mão em seu cabelo, e o deixei sentado enquanto ia ao meu quarto conversar com Esme, e ao entrar Esme já estava me esperando ansiosa para saber o que nosso filho tinha.

Quando me viu, jogou –se em meus braços me dando um abraço e me perguntou:

- O que aconteceu para ele ficar daquele jeito?

Expliquei a Esme todo o ocorrido, após ela se acalmar então disse:

- Querida agora vou falar com Sasha, vou pedir a ela para hospedar Edward em sua casa no Alaska por um tempo.

- Mas Carlisle é preciso mandar nosso filho para tão longe da gente?

- Desculpe querida! Mas é para o bem dele.

Liguei para Sasha e ela concordou em Edward passar uns tempos lá, voltei ao quarto de Edward e ele estava no banho, e sentei em sua cama e fiquei observando suas coisas, e me levantei e fui ate sua coleção de CDs, seus livros, fotos em família, suas roupas jogadas no chão, já estava sentindo saudade dele, eu vou sentir muita, mas é para o seu bem.

Peguei um livro que ele estava lendo no criado mudo e fiquei folheando as páginas quando ele entrou no quarto com a toalha na cintura, quando me viu sorriu, e retribuir.

-Pai o que foi?

- Nada meu filho, tenho algo para lhe dizer. Mas enxugue-se primeiro, peguei outra toalha na gaveta do armário e fui enxugar os seus cabelos.

- Já fazia tempo que o senhor não fazia isso!

-Isso o que Edward?

- Enxugar os meus cabelos.

-Ah é isso, me desculpe realmente andei ocupado, eu deveria te dar mais atenção e acabei esquecendo o meu bebê.

-Pai! Não fala assim, eu já cresci.

_ Edward, Edward, eu te amo muito filho, Você é meu filho sempre. E rimos.

Edward me olhou encabulado e disse:

-Tudo bem, eu entendo que o senhor é muito ocupado e te admiro por isso, muito, eu te amo pai, obrigada por me amar sempre!

-Vamos vista-se que tenho que te falar algo muito sério.

Fui até o armário dele e peguei uma calça de moletom e uma camisa azul. –Vista-se e vamos caçar juntos e então eu falo o que decidir.

Ele vestiu sua roupa e sairmos para a floresta, ao chegarmos a uma clareira, sentamos em um tronco de árvore que havia ali.

-O que o senhor quer me falar pai? Já estou curioso!

Ele falou sorrindo com aquele olhar de quem já havia chorado muito.

-Falei com Sasha e você vai para o Alaska morar lá ate as coisas aqui em Forks se ajeitarem, para mudarmos para lá também.

Ele me olhou surpreso, mas aceitou, ele sabe que é para o seu bem, aproximei dele e o abracei.

-Tudo bem pai, quando irei?

-Amanhã a tarde esta bom para você?

-Sim

-Então vamos caçar e ir para casa.

Após a caça fomos para casa e ao chegar Edward foi arrumar sua bagagem para a viagem, naquela noite não conseguir dormir pensando que meu filho vai ficar longe de mim.

Na manhã seguinte todos acordaram cedo para se despedir de Edward, eu pedir um dia de folga no hospital para levar Edward ao aeroporto. Após Edward pegar o avião com destino ao Alaska, fomos todos para casa, eu estava sentindo um vazio enorme, já fazia tempo que não me afastava de Edward. Esme tentava disfarçar a tristeza mas eu conheço minha esposa e sei como ela ama Edward e vai sentir muito sua falta.

**Bom no próximo capitulo, as coisas irão esquentar, e gente amei todos os reviews obrigada de coração, e só poderei postar 1 x por semana pois a cidoka que passa os rascunhos para o PC e como começou a estudar ta um pouco corrido, mas quando der posto 2x, um grande beijo a todos e que tenham uma linda semana. beijos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Obrigada a todos pelos reviews, um grande beijo a todos, espero que esteja conseguindo acertar nessa fic, e obrigada Camilinha pelo carinho e fiquei mega feliz ao ler seu recado. Maria Cullen obrigada pelo carinho e atenção, Csmagarret obgda... Um grande beijo. E vamos ao que interessa. BJS**

**ONDE TUDO COMEÇOU**

**POV: Carlisle**

Faz alguns dias que Edward foi para o Alaska, mesmo se comunicando pela internet e mesmo ligando não era como ter ele aqui, estava sentindo muito a falta dele, enquanto passava o tempo no domingo, já era tarde e estava perdido em meus pensamentos no escritório, quando de repente escutei a voz dele!

Meu coração quase bateu, não poderia ser ele estava no Alaska, mas era sim a voz do meu filho Edward, sair do escritório e fui para sala e vi todos o abraçando e por fim ele agarrado a mãe, e quando me viu ficou sério, olhei e cruzei os braços com a aparência séria, fui ate ele e me aproximei bem e abrir os braços com um sorriso, ele me abraçou e dei um beijo em seu rosto onde ele continuou abraçando e falei:

- Eu estava com tanta saudade filho!

- Eu também papai!

- Você veio a passeio filho?

- Eu voltei para ficar papai, não quero mais fugir dos meus medos, vou ficar e enfrentar como Homem esse desejo de sangue, pois eu acredito em tudo que o senhor me ensinou e não vou me dar por vencido ate passar essa fase.

- Filho isso foi a coisa mais linda que ouvir hoje, então seja bem vindo a sua casa novamente!

Amanhã você volta para a escola, mas muito cuidado!

**POV: Edward**

É tão bom estar em casa com a minha família novamente, principalmente ao lado do meu pai e minha mãe, e amanhã tenho que ir a escola e tenho certeza que posso suportar o cheiro de sangue e vou conseguir por mim e pelo meu pai que acredita em mim.

Amanheceu e era hora de ir para a escola, estava com tanto sono, mas levantei me vestir e dei um beijo em mamãe e fui com os meus irmãos para a escola, cheguei e fui para a minha sala, pois já estava atrasado e hoje seria dia da aula de biologia.

Estava sentado na sala quando a garota chegou, então puxei assunto e me sai muito bem, horas mais tarde eu estava esperando meu irmão no estacionamento pensativo e olhando para ela que estava do outro lado, ate que a achei legal bem diferente e mais ainda por eu não conseguir ler seus pensamentos, e isso me deixou frustrado.

Então lembrei que ela me olhou estranha e reparou nos meus olhos me perguntando se eu uso lentes de contato, ela me pareceu simpática e acho que vou conseguir ficar perto dela pensei!

Quando de repente vi a Van de Tyler vindo, ele estava totalmente desgovernado e iria bater em cheio na picape de Bella, não sei se por impulso me joguei na frente de Bella parando a van com a mão, e não pensei na reação que ela teria ao ter visto isso, olhei nos olhos dela, eu não poderia a deixar ela morrer, então começou a juntar muitos alunos e tive que deixar ela sozinha e fiquei observando de longe ate que a ambulância chegou, mas me assustei com os gritos de Rosálie!

- O que você fez Edward? Papai não vai gostar nada disso, se prepare?

- Rosálie vou ao Hospital falar com Carlisle!

-Então vou com você Edward.

- Anda Rosálie entra logo nesse carro!

Chegando ao Hospital vi que a ambulância que trouxe Bella já havia entrado, então fomos a sala de papai, eu tinha que falar com ele.

Bati na porta do consultório entrei e disse:

- Com licença papai, posso entrar?

- Claro que sim Edward, já sei o motivo de o senhor estar aqui!

Entramos calados e Rosálie disse:

- Pai o Edward fez uma besteira das grandes, ele salvou uma garota parando a van com a mão e ela viu!

**- O que você fez Edward?**

- Desculpa papai, mas eu não poderia deixar, ela ia morrer e o Jasper estava muito próximo e eu não sei se ele suportaria o cheiro do sangue dela, entende não tive alternativa.

E quando vi Carlisle já estava na minha direção, e gelei com olhar dele que me deixou nervoso e quando vi Rosálie já estava na minha frente dizendo em minha defesa:

-Papai, por favor, não bate nele!

Ok minha filha, vamos conversar quando chegarmos em casa, e você Edward, já voltou me desobedecendo de cara? Mas pode ir para casa que vamos conversar direito e no meu escritório!

- Mas pai no escritório não, por favor, papai!

- Calado Edward!

- Nada de PAPAI, voltem os dois para a escola e depois direto para casa, entendido?

- Sim Senhor.

Após terminar a aula fui para casa com Rosálie, Jasper, Alice foram com Emmett.

Chegamos em casa e mamãe estava na varanda, ao vê-la fui correndo ate ela onde a abracei com força nervoso e ela disse:

- O que foi Edward, o que você aprontou dessa vez meu filho?

- Me expus a uma humana mamãe!

- Como assim Edward?

- Mamãe salvei a filha do chefe Swan de morrer esmagada por uma van, então parei a van com a mão e ela viu mamãe, e agora esta me pressionando para que eu diga como parei a van!

-Mamãe, ela contou tudo a Carlisle, que eu a salvei, estou desesperado, me ajuda, por favor mamãe?

- Papai quer conversar no escritório, imagina só, e eu não quero levar uma surra, sei que desobedeci da pior forma, me ajuda mamãe!

- Eu não queria que ela morresse, entende mãe, e agora to ferrado e papai não vai deixar isso passar e o que faço?

- Tudo bem meu filho, vou conversar com seu pai a seu favor, agora suba e faça como ele mandou.

Já era quase 18hs quando eu vi o carro de Carlisle chegar!

Meu nervosismo começou novamente enquanto ouvia a conversa de papai e mamãe lá na sala.

Esme disse:

- Carlisle, Edward me contou que salvou a filha do chefe Swan de um acidente!

- Eu te peço meu amor, seja razoável com ele!

- Esme querida, você não ta vendo o tamanho da gravidade do ato que ele fez, ele se mostrou a uma _**HUMANA**_ meu amor!

- Ela falou com todas as LETRAS que Edward a salvou, que parou a van, com a mão, você tem noção do perigo que corremos?

- E se essa história se espalhar Esme, o que fazemos, você já pensou no que Aro faria?

- Edward tem que ser punido pelos seus atos e ele merece sim apanhar e muito!

- Edward desça aqui agora que quero falar com você e anda rápido!

- Quando olhei para a escada Edward vinha descendo com a cara de assustado!

- Então Edward o que você tem a me falar a respeito do que você aprontou hoje?

- Pai o senhor queria que eu a deixasse morrer?

- Edward essa garota foi condenada a morte a partir do momento que você desejou o sangue dela!

- Você não deveria ter salvo ela porque não se pode lutar com o destino, ela ia morrer de qualquer jeito meu filho!

- Você entende isso filho?

- Edward então abaixou a cabeça.

**- Olhe para mim quando eu estiver falando com você rapaz!**

Ele olhou para mim e disse:

- Eu não me arrependo de te-la salvo! E se for preciso salvo de novo!

Ele falou com tanta falta de respeito que por impulso levantei a mão, quando Esme gritou!

- Não faça isso Carlisle, não faça algo ao qual você possa se arrepender!

- Eu olhei para ele e abaixei a mão, e ele tinha fechado os olhos só esperando o tapa que não aconteceu.

**- Volte para o seu quarto Edward e fique lá e só saia quando eu mandar!**

Ele saiu e foi para o quarto.

- Obrigado querido, Esme falou me abraçando em agradecimento por eu não ter batido em Edward.

- Tudo bem querida, dessa vez deixarei passar.

- E você Rosálie vá para o seu quarto também.

E Jasper e Emmett onde estão.

- Rosálie disse:

-Eles foram comprar algumas coisas para mamãe e daqui a pouco estão de volta.

Então eu disse:

- Assim espero, porque não quero ninguém na rua a noite, é muito perigoso e pode aparecer nômades, é muito perigoso ate mesmo para nós vampiros!

**Bom chegamos ao fim de mais um capítulo e to ansiosa pelos review, e desejo a todas que nessa páscoa, a alegria da páscoa invada seu coração e o daqueles a quem amamos, irradiando luz para poder brilhar e iluminar o mundo em que vivemos, enchendo-o de paz, amor, saúde, felicidade, e que vcs tenham uma páscoa recheada de chocolates. Bjs **


	5. Chapter 5

**Agradeço a todos pelos Reviews e carinho. E a Belinha Black por toda orientação.**

**Maria Cullen, Camilinha, Csmagarret, Rosangela, Polly18, Runa Cullen, Guest, Dani, Miroca, foi muito importante para mim o apoio de vcs. Obrigada...**

**Desobediência tem limites**

**pov. Carlisle  
**  
Já era quase uma da manhã e todos os meus filhos já dormiam como de costume, porque sempre os ensinei o toque de recolher, pois não é bom ficar fora até tarde mesmo sendo um vampiro, nunca sabemos quando encontraremos nômades lá fora e, além disso, nos sentimos tentados a fazer coisas que possam chamar a atenção para nós.

Esme já dormia, apesar de toda a discussão que houve mais cedo por causa de Edward, achei que ela ia ter dificuldades para adormecer, mas ainda bem que eu estava errado.  
Não sei o que se passa com meu filho mais novo, ele sempre foi tão obediente, sempre ouviu meus conselhos, mas deste que ficou atraído pelo sangue daquela moça parece até outra pessoa. Ele não deveria ter se precipitado daquela forma para salvá-la. Não que eu quisesse que aquela moça morresse, mas ele colocou nosso segredo em risco. Eu nunca deixaria um ser humano morrer, mas não poderia interferir no destino dela, Edward não entende que se for o destino dela morrer jovem ninguém pode evitar, nem mesmo ele...

Não entendo toda aquela rebeldia comigo, sinto-me mal em ter que gritar com ele, já faz tanto tempo que não preciso usar de tanta autoridade com ele.

No inicio Edward era rebelde e eu tinha que ter muita paciência, de vez enquanto usar o cinto para colocá-lo em seu lugar de filho, mas depois que ele fugiu e matou humano e voltou me pedindo perdão, eu como pai o recebi de braços abertos, mas antes lhe dei uma bela de uma surra de cinto e, deste então Edward passou a me respeitar e temer, porque ele sabe que se precisar eu volto a colocá-lo em seu lugar como antes, a base do cinto.

Mas enfim, não estou conseguindo dormir, porque a idéia de ter sido muito duro com Edward me atormenta. Talvez ele só quisesse proteger o irmão do cheiro do sangue da moça caso o acidente houvesse ocorrido sem que ele interferisse...

Acho melhor ir falar com meu filho, ele deve estar magoado comigo pelo jeito que falei com ele.

Levantei-me bem devagar para não acordar Esme, abri a porta do quarto com muito cuidado pra não fazer barulho, e fui até o quarto do meu filho e quando entrei ,acendi a luz.

-Edward!- Falei baixinho, mas quando o olhei ele não estava na cama, observei a porta de vidro de seu quarto que dava vista para a floresta e percebi que a porta estava entreaberta. O cheiro dele rondava o quarto e enchia meu nariz de um jeito intenso.

Onde será que esse moleque foi? Como ele pôde passar por cima das minhas ordens desse jeito?!

-Vou ficar aqui esperando ele voltar e ele vai me explicar direitinho onde estava. Ah, Se vai! -Falei rangendo os dentes e fui sentar na beirada de sua cama, enquanto observava seu quarto e percebia o quanto o cômodo já tinha os traços de Edward.

Olhei no relógio e já passava das 3:00hs da manhã. Aonde ele poderia estar? Eu só espero que não tenha acontecido nada grave, essa floresta pode vim a ser muito perigosa...  
Procurei não pensar em coisas ruins e passou-se mais tempo.

Dei uma rápida olhada no relógio de cabeceira do meu filho, já era quase 4:00hs da manhã passei a mão no cabelo e decidi ir procurá-lo...

Fui ao meu quarto tomei um banho rápido e troquei de roupas, então voltei ao quarto dele e resolvi esperar mais um pouco. Sentei em sua cama e olhei mais uma vez no relógio, já iria da 5:00hs da manhã. Daqui a pouco todas as crianças se levantariam para ir à escola.

O tempo passou e eu estava ficando mais preocupado do que zangado. O tic- tac do relógio deixava meus nervos a mim, então, felizmente, senti o cheiro de Edward e ele entrou pela porta de vidro. Tamanha era minha raiva que levantei de um pulo e observei ele entrar à surdina.

-Bom dia!- falei naquele tom irônico e de braços cruzados na frente dele.  
-Pai?! O que senhor está fazendo em meu quarto? – O sobressalto foi tão grande que ele quase pula para fora do quarto de novo, mas se segurou.

- A pergunta é: **ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA A NOITE TODA?**- gritei com ele, esquecendo que havia outras pessoas dormindo naquela casa.

- Eu estava por ai, mas sabe de uma coisa não vou responder... – ele me disse na maior cara lavada e eu quase não acreditei naquilo. Essa falta de respeito dele me encheu de raiva, meus olhos ficaram negros com a resposta do garoto.  
Ele pensa que está falando com quem?!

**-Como é Edward, o que você disse?**- Perguntei olhando em seus olhos.  
-Apenas falei que não vou falar onde estava – ele teve a coragem de responder baixando olhar pra não me encarar.

Tentei me acalmar se não faria uma loucura ali mesmo! Mas foi quando o inesperado aconteceu, ele saiu do quarto me deixando falar sozinho e isso me enfureceu!Fui atrás dele na mesma hora, mas no caminho encontrei Esme que já estava acordada e indo preparar o café da manhã das crianças.

-Carlisle, querido o que foi? Seus olhos estão negros... - disse ela assustada e vindo atrás de mim.

Edward havia ido para a cozinha pegar uma caneca de sangue e já estava voltando quando nos encontramos na sala, as outras crianças já tinha levantado e toda a família estava reunida na sala.

Edward olhou pra mim e falou: - O que foi pai por que o senhor está tão bravo? – sua voz tinha aquele tom de inocência forçada que me fez cerrar os olhos pra ele.

-Vou lhe perguntar mais uma vez. Onde você passou a noite toda? –eu estava rangendo os dentes de raiva, enquanto Esme tentava me acalmar, provavelmente temendo o pior.

Meus outros filhos observavam nossa discussão assustados, mas ninguém ousava interromper.

-Eu estava por ai pai. - ele respondeu na maior calma.  
**- POR AI ONDE? É O QUE EU QUERO SABER**!- Gritei e todos se assustaram com aquela explosão súbita.

-Não vou falar nada porque você sempre quer saber aonde vou, com quem vou... Sou um vampiro e adulto não uma criança a qual você tem que controlar o tempo todo! Quer saber?

Você me sufoca "Carlisle". Você não é mais meu pai! – a maneira como sua voz começou a soar, totalmente desrespeitosa e arrogante me deixou zangado, mas ouvi-lo me tratar por "Carlisle" e não por pai, fez minha raiva aumentar consideravelmente!

- Como assim eu não sou mais seu pai? O que eu sou para você moleque? Agora me responda! -o segurei pelo braço, e Esme tentava me acalmar.

-Me larga Carlisle, eu não sou uma criança a qual você pode manipular com um cinto na mão! – ele meio que gritou e aquilo foi à gota d'água pra mim.  
**Paft!** Dei-lhe um tapa no rosto, sobre os olhos de todos e ele caiu no sofá passando a mão na bochecha.

- Jasper! Acalme o papai!- Alice gritou e Rosálie correu ao socorro do irmão, enquanto Esme me segurava.

Acalmei-me um pouco com a ajuda de Jasper e por ter colocado toda minha  
raiva naquele tapa, me soltei de Esme e fui até Edward e sem perder tempo o peguei pelo braço e tirei o cinto de minha calça e comecei a dar umas boas cintadas naquele moleque.

**Slapt! Slapt!slapt!Slapt! Slapt! Slapt! Slapt!Slapt! - Para pai ta doendo! Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii **

**Slapt! Slapt!slapt!Slapt! Slapt! Slapt! Slapt!Slapt! Para de me bateeeerrr!**

**Slapt! Slapt!slapt!Slapt! Slapt! Slapt! Slapt!Slapt! Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, ta doendo muito papai, perdão, chega...**

**Slapt! Slapt!slapt!Slapt! Slapt! Slapt! Slapt!Slapt! Para de me bateeeerrr! Slapt! Slapt!slapt!Slapt! Slapt! Slapt! Slapt!Slapt! Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...**

-Para Carlisle você não sabe o que está fazendo!- Esme tentava me segurar em vão.  
- Emmett ajuda a mamãe. - Rosálie falou Emmett já vinha em minha direção até que parei de bater em Edward, foram umas cintadas boas e bem dadas. Ele caiu no sofá todo encolhido, quase tremendo.

-Vá pro seu quarto e não vai sair de lá até que eu mande você sair!- falei zangado apontando para as escadas e meu filho obedeceu sem me olhar.

**Pov. Edward**

Após aquela discussão com meu pai eu me senti mal por ter respondido Carlisle,  
mas ele não entende que eu não poderia deixá-la morrer! Tudo bem que ele tem lá sua razão, e eu não tive tempo de pensar, porque foi tudo muito rápido e não imaginei que poderia colocar minha família em risco e também tinha o Jasper que estava muito perto, ele não iria se controlar se sentisse o cheiro do sangue que com certeza iria encher o lugar se o acidente tivesse acontecido e talvez eu também não suportasse também...

Eu compreendo que aquela garota foi condenada a morte a partir do momento que  
a conheci, mas naquele momento eu não queria que ela morresse ali, daquele jeito tão brutal...

Rosálie fez todo aquele show para Carlisle, e acabou acontecendo àquela discussão desnecessária onde Carlisle até levantou a mão pra mim!

Pensei que ele iria me bater, já faz muito tempo que não apanho e também já sou um adulto, não preciso receber ordem e muito menos surra de cinto, porque isso é coisa de criança! E Carlisle pensa que sou criança, mas eu posso fazer o que eu quiser sem precisar da permissão dele e nem de ninguém!

Resolvi sair para ir ver como Bella está, acho que todos estão dormindo, por isso ninguém vai perceber quando eu sair.

Quando volto para casa e entro no meu quarto, me deparo com meu pai de braços cruzados me esperando chegar e mal me olhou nos olhos foi logo gritando querendo saber onde eu estava e aquilo me deixou muito irritado, por isso eu resolvi não responder!

Não sei por que ele ficou tão furioso, seus olhos até ficaram negros!

Tudo bem que não obedeci ao toque de recolher de Carlisle, por que ele não gosta que fiquemos fora até tarde, mas Carlisle tem que entender que sou adulto e não uma criança a qual ele pode mandar e desmandar. Ele que vá mandar em meus irmãos que são submissos a ele. Emmett morre de medo de Carlisle e de Jasper eu nem falo! É só Carlisle pôr a mão no cinto que ele já faz tudo que ele quer, desde o dia que apanhou dentro do banheiro ficou com esse medo todo de Carlisle. E as meninas como posso dizer? São meninas...

Resolvi sair do quarto não por desrespeito, mas para evitar toda aquela discussão de novo. Fui beber um pouco de sangue na cozinha deixando Carlisle em meu quarto e quando voltei encontro Carlisle furioso na sala e todos estavam lá. Carlisle começou a gritar novamente e eu me enchi disso!

Resolvi falar o meu ponto de vista e dizer a ele que eu não sou nenhuma criança para ele ficar mandando em mim e sem querer o chamei de "Carlisle", então de repente ele me segurou pelo braço com força e todos se assustaram. Mamãe tentava acalmá-lo então resolvi falar que ele não mandava em mim e que não podia me manipular e quase não acreditei no que ele fez!

Ele me bateu no rosto e eu só senti minha pele ardendo quando de repente ele puxou o cinto e começou a me bater feito um louco! Alice pediu a Jasper para acalmá-lo e Rose veio ao meu socorro e pediu para Emmett segurar Carlisle já que mamãe não estava conseguindo e Carlisle só batia. Mesmo de roupa eu podia sentir os vergões se formando em minha pele. Ele deveria estar muito furioso para me bater daquele jeito!  
As lágrimas já estavam se formando em meus olhos. As cintadas e meu rosto estavam doendo muito e finalmente ele parou.

Fiquei quieto até que ele me mandou subir para meu quarto e eu obedeci correndo, enquanto as lágrimas de raiva rolavam em minha face, que ardia muito.  
Bati a porta do quarto com força fazendo barulho e em poucos segundos Carlisle já estava atrás de mim. Ele agarrou meu braço e gritou:  
**-AJOELHA!** - eu fiquei sem entender. -**Ajoelha agora!**  
E eu me ajoelhei no pé da cama.

-Você vai ficar ai de castigo refletindo sobre suas ações de hoje e você não vai levantar até que eu mande! Vou agora para o hospital, mas quando voltar vamos ter uma conversa séria e olhe para mim quando eu estive falando! - cobrou ele me olhando nos olhos.

Depois, Carlisle saiu trancando a porta, e eu fiquei ali de joelhos no pé de minha cama com o rosto ardendo e as pernas e bumbum queimando. Eu não conseguia parar de chorar.

Ele me bateu e eu não sou criança para ele me tratar assim!

**Bom espero que tenham gostado, por hoje e so, um grande beijo a todos... Estou ansiosa pelos Reviews e sentindo a dor de Carlisle, por ter descoberto a Rebeldia de seu filho...**

**Beijos...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oi agradeço a todos pelo apoio e principalmente a meu novo amigo Ricardo Cabral, e olha sei que é difícil de vc entender mas o português do Brasil é PT BR diferente do português de Portugal que é PT, por isso tem coisas que vc não vai entender, mas vc pode traduzir também ok, espero que vc goste e obrigada pelo apoio. Também agradeço a Polly18, Guest, Maria Cullen, Camillinha, Rosangela, Runa Cullen Black, Dani, Miroca e ao apoio da Belinha Black e desejo melhoras para vc. E estou com saudades da Nellucca e Csmagarret. Beijos e boa leitura amo vcs **

**Pov: Esme **

Ao acordar sentir Carlisle não estava ao meu lado na cama, pensei talvez ele esteja no banheiro, olhei no relógio e já era 4:00 da manhã, logo levantaria para preparar o café da manhã das crianças, já devem estar acordando, e como Carlisle não apareceu deduzir que ele já deve ter levantado e se arrumado.

Então fiquei um pouco mais na cama ate que ouvir os gritos que vinha do quarto de Edward, e levantei e cruzei com Carlisle no corredor com os olhos negros de raiva, não sabia o que havia acontecido e então tentei acalmar-lo, mas ele foi para a sala e encontramos com Edward que vinha da cozinha, levei um susto quando Carlisle começou a gritar com Edward, que respondia ao pai descaradamente.

Mas quando ele chamou o pai pelo nome e o desafiou, Carlisle fez a loucura que não pude chegar a tempo de impedir e deu um tapa no rosto de Edward, quando vi meu filho cair no sofá com aquele tapa, fui segurar Carlisle, mas ele tirou o cinto e começou a bater no Edward, coisa que não fazia há muitos anos!

Então Alice disse:

-Jasper, por favor, acalme o papai!

E Rosálie foi ao consolo do irmão pedindo a Emmett que segurasse o pai, mas não foi preciso já que Carlisle parou de bater nele e disse:

-Edward já para o quarto, vai ficar lá de castigo ate eu mandar sair!

Mas meu filho perdeu o juízo e gosta de provocar a onça com vara curta, pois bateu a porta do quarto com tamanha força! Então Carlisle subiu atrás rapidamente em direção ao quarto de Edward.

Fiquei aflita pensei que ele fosse continuar a bater nele, mas Carlisle só colocou de castigo de joelhos ao pé da cama ate ele voltar do hospital.

Fui ate a cozinha, após Carlisle sair, peguei uma caneca de sangue para Edward e levei ao seu quarto.

Abrir a porta do quarto e encontrei meu filho chorando ajoelhado ao pé da cama, coloquei a caneca de sangue em cima da mesinha próxima a cama de Edward e me ajoelhei perto de Edward e disse:

-Filho querido, olhe para mim!

Ele me olhou e pude ver que um lado de seu rosto estava avermelhado pelo tapa que levou do pai, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, eu o abracei apertado!

-Meu bebê porque você desafiou seu pai daquele jeito?

Eu só queria que ele me tratasse como um adulto e não como uma criança.

-Então não se comporte como uma! Carlisle disse em pé na porta!

Assustei-me quando o vi em pé na porta, já que não tinha ido trabalhar hoje!

Carlisle disse:

-Chega de choro, já que você não quer ser uma criança! Vá tomar banho e se arrumar para escola, e antes de ir passe ao meu escritório quero falar com você Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!

Então disse ao meu marido, enquanto me levantava do chão:

-Carlisle querido, você não vai trabalhar hoje?

-Estou sem cabeça para o trabalho, e quero resolver logo isso com Edward hoje se não vou ficar louco!

Olhei profundamente para Esme e fui para o escritório para esperar Edward para conversamos, não conseguia concentrar em nada depois de bater no meu filho!

Fiquei lá aguardando ate que vi Edward entrar no escritório de cabeça baixa, mas arrumado para ir a escola, fiquei muito aliviado por ver que ele tinha obedecido as minhas ordens.

Então comecei a falar:

-Eu queria que você entendesse que eu não manipulo nenhum de vocês! E nem mando da maneira a qual você se referiu! E sei que vocês não são crianças, não são adultos, são apenas adolescentes eternos! Que não sabem o que é certo o que é errado!

-E eu como pai tenho que orientar a todos nessa vida, porque é o que eu sou só um **PAI!** Não o líder de um clã ou um chefe de vampiros, porque é assim que eu me sinto, um **PAI** de todos vocês!

-Eu amo meus filhos e não vou permitir nunca que vocês façam algo errado e fiquem sem punição!

-Edward você acha que ser adulto é sair a noite e fazer tudo o que vem na cabeça?

-Te garanto que não é! Quem age assim são os nômades, e isso eu nunca vou deixar você se tornar, nem que eu tenha que te dar uma **SURRA** todo o dia até você aprender a me obedecer!

Edward continuava de cabeça baixa, então me aproximei dele e levantei o seu rosto para ele olhar para mim!

Ele me olhou mas tentando desviar o olhar. E ai eu disse serio:

-Seu rosto ainda esta doendo?

Ele me olhou profundamente envergonhado e disse:

-Só ardendo muito!

Fui ate a minha maleta e peguei uma pomada TRAUMAC 30mg, com uma espátula e passei um pouco no rosto de meu filho, e vi quando uma lágrima escorreu no rosto de meu filho e molhou a minha mão que estava massageando o rosto do meu filho, e disse:

-Essa pomada vai aliviar um pouco o ardor que você esta sentindo meu filho!

E ele continuava a derramar lágrimas, não suportando vendo o chorar eu o abracei e ele correspondeu também, me abraçando apertado! E disse emocionado:

-Por que você faz isso? Faz com que eu te castigue? Eu amo tanto você meu filho! E eu quero tanto o seu bem meu filho, você entende isso.

-E você sabe que mereceu esse tapa na cara e cada cintada por me desrespeitar!

Ele continuava calado ate que resolveu falar:

-Papai, eu só sair para ver a Bella dormir! Ele falou meio chorando, mais ainda me abraçando!

-Desculpa papai por ter violado suas regras, eu sinto muito.

-Filho vou te pedir só uma coisa!

-Não se aproxime mais dessa garota, você esta proibido de ter contato com ela e sair noite para ver ela dormir, entendido filho?

-Sim senhor.

-Tudo bem papai, eu me afasto dela.

Graças a Deus ele concordou sem reclamar. Então estamos entendido Edward, falei lhe dando um beijo no alto da cabeça e pegando no seu rosto enxugando as lagrimas que escorriam. Edward e me soltou e acompanhou os irmãos para ir ate a escola.

**Bom por hoje é só pessoal e espero que gostem, estou ansiosa pelos reviews e obrigada nunca esqueçam o quanto vcs são importantes para minha vida beijos e ótima semana...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Obrigado a todos pelo carinho e atenção... Belinha Black estamos torcendo pela sua melhora um grande beijo. E obrigada JustLuke pela atenção fiquei muio feliz com o seu reviews seja bem vindo, um grande beijo**

**Refletindo**

**Pov: Edward**

Já era noite e eu estava no meu quarto deitado, não era nem louco de tentar sair hoje, depois daquelas cintadas, e que cintadas, dói só de lembrar, e como tinha me esquecido de como era uma surra de cinta!

Vou deixar passar alguns dias, não que eu gostasse de mentir para o meu pai, mas era necessário, papai nunca havia me batido no rosto, ainda dava para sentir todos os dedos dele no meu rosto, sem falar nos vergões que ele me deixou com o cinto. Não sei porque, mas estou com muita vontade de chorar, queria tanto o colo do meu pai agora, mas ele esta chateado comigo. Toda a casa estava em silencio, mas papai estava acordado, talvez achando que eu vou desobedecer ele de novo.

Ouvir a porta abrir. Era Carlisle talvez tenha ouvido meu gemido!

E papai perguntou?

-Você esta bem? Por que esta chorando?

-Estou triste pai porque o senhor esta chateado comigo.

-Filho, não estou mais chateado com você.

Carlisle se sentou ao meu lado na cama e disse:

-Edward eu não gosto de te bater, mas você passou do limite e sei que exagerei ao te bater com o cinto, deve ter ficado algum vergão, posso ver?

Eu tirei a calca do pijama para mostrar os vergões que o cinto deixou, fiquei envergonhado, mas era o meu pai que estava ali, e reparei que ele colocou a mão no bolso e tirou uma pomada TRAUMAC e também passou nos vergões, eu vi em sua mente o quanto ele estava arrependido de ter me batido daquele jeito.

E papai perguntou?

-Ainda esta doendo?

-Só um pouco papai.

E daí ele foi ate a poltrona e sentou e ficou me observando e disse:

- Edward vem ate aqui.

Eu me levantei vestir a minha calça de pijama e fui ate onde ele estava.

-Venha filho sente-se aqui no meu colo.

Eu sentei em seu colo e encostei a cabeça no seu peito e fiquei bem encolhido, sentindo o amor e proteção de Carlisle!

Passamos um bom tempo, e assim eu estava me sentindo tão infantil ali no colo de meu pai, eu quero ser adulto mas não quero abrir mão desses momentos com meu pai.

-Papai me desculpa por dizer que o senhor não era o meu pai, e por ter deixando falando sozinho lá no meu quarto, eu só não queria discutir e por isso te deixei falando sozinho papai.

-Eu sabia que o senhor não entenderia os meus motivos, falei quase chorando.

-Tudo bem agora filho, mas não quero que você saia a noite e nem que minta para mim de novo, se tiver algo te perturbando me fale, eu sou seu pai e estou aqui para ajudar no quer for, E EU TE AMO TANTO!

-Olha eu também não gosto de te bater, mas você procura me tirar a paciência, com desrespeito.

Carlisle estava sério enquanto acariciava o meu rosto que estava encostado em seu peito. –Esta tudo bem agora, vá dormir, amanhã tem escola para você ir ok. Carlisle me levantou e se levantou.

-Vá dormir que já é bem tarde.

Carlisle conferiu a porta de vidro do meu quarto a qual dar a vista para a floresta.

-Relaxa pai, não vou sair mais, falei rindo enquanto deitava na cama.

-Tudo bem filho, mas se você sair, você já sabe eu não vou tolerar desobediência, tiro o seu couro com o meu cinto e ainda te ajoelho no milho, Carlisle falou rindo e olhando para mim e em seguida saiu do quarto apagando a luz.

Já havia se passado uma semana desde o dia que papai me bateu forte, na escola todos estavam organizando um passeio a praia de La Push, mesmo eu falando a Bella que não podemos ser amigos, ela continuava a insistir para que eu lhe conte como parei a Van de Tyler naquele dia, e Carlisle me mata se eu contar sobre nossa família a um humano.

Bella estava insistindo que eu também fosse para a praia com a turma da escola, e eu disse que iria, mas tenho que pedir permissão a Carlisle, e acho que se eu pedir com jeitinho ele talvez de a permissão.

Cheguei em casa e papai já havia chegado e estava lendo um jornal na sala, mamãe como sempre em seus projetos no notebook, as meninas cumprimentaram papai e subiram para o quarto e eu e Emmett e Jasper formos ate onde papai estava e damos um beijo e sentamos no sofá perto dele.

Emmett como sempre zoando o Jasper, eu queria falar com Carlisle, mas estava meio sem jeito de pedir para ir a praia com a turma da escola a La Push.

Já que nossa família tem um tratado com os Quileutes, mas era um acordo tão antigo que acho que nem existe mais, vou tomar coragem e falar a Carlisle.

-Pai posso falar com o senhor um instante?

Pedir olhando com olhar de cachorrinho abandonado!

-Fale filho, esta sentindo alguma coisa, Carlisle me falou me observando com atenção.

É que eu quero te fazer o pedido .

-Fale filho, a expressão de Carlisle mudou de preocupado para serio.

-Papai posso ir a La Push com o pessoal da escola amanha?

Fiquei esperançoso que ele dissesse sim, mas não aconteceu, levei ate um susto, com tamanha irritação do meu pai.

-Não nem pensar, você esqueceu o tratado que temos um tratado com os Quileutes e que historia e essa de você andar agora com os alunos da escola? Esqueceu o que eu te pedir para você ficar longe dos **HUMANOS**?

-Mas pai por favor!

-Não Edward, não insista, você vai caçar com o Emmett neste final de semana.

O Que? Quem vai sou eu já estava tudo combinado, gritou Jasper revoltado com o papai.

-Olha eu decidir e quem vai e o Edward e quem manda aqui sou eu entendido Jasper e Edward!

Jasper gritou!

-O senhor não pode mudar assim, eu estou planejando isso há semanas com o Emmett essa viagem de caça, isso não e justo!

Pensei Jasper cometeu o erro de gritar com o papai.

Então eu disse.

-Tudo bem Jasper eu não quero ir, falei para ver se Carlisle desistia.

Já esta decidido, Edward você vai caçar com o Emmett e você Jasper vai passar o final de semana em casa.

Jasper se irritou tanto ate fazer a besteira de responder o Carlisle.

Não é justo, Edward comete o erro e o senhor mandar ele no meu lugar na viagem que eu planejava há dias!

-Não é justo, eu odeio tudo isso papai !

Jasper gritou na cara de Carlisle o deixando furioso com o seu desrespeito, e Carlisle disse:

-Edward vá para o seu quarto e você Jasper me espere no escritório!

Deu para perceber que Carlisle estava furioso. Emmett estava assistindo a discurçao, mas não teve coragem de dar a opinião e continuou quieto e sentado no sofá, enquanto Jasper foi esperar no escritório e Edward para o quarto.

Eu vi quando Carlisle tirou o cinto e foi para o escritório, e Rosálie entrou furiosa no meu quarto já me xingando e dizendo:

-Seu idiota, olha o que você fez! O coitado do Jasper planejava essa viagem há dias com o Emmett e você com sua palhaçada de querer ficar entre os humanos, esta satisfeito agora, o Jasper vai apanhar por sua culpa e você sabe muito bem que ele não merece isso, pois é o mais comportado aqui.

-Eu não sabia que Carlisle ia me mandar caçar no lugar dele!

Ai Emmett apareceu e disse:

-Acho melhor vocês pararem essa discussão, Carlisle esta furioso e vai acabar sobrando para mais alguém enquanto puxava Rosálie para o quarto.

Fiquei com a consciência pesada quando ouvir o primeiro barulho que o cinto fez, fiquei com pena de Jasper, sempre tão certinho para escapar das punições e agora por minha causa estava debruçado sobre a mesa do escritório levando as cintadas, acho que contei umas 10 e então Carlisle saiu do escritório.

Esperei ele entrar no quarto e fui ate o escritório, abrir a porta bem devagar e vi Jasper sentado no sofá olhando o chão com certeza estava chorando baixinho, Jasper é metido a durão e jamais choraria alto para alguém ouvir, então me aproximei dele e ele falou em pensamento.

-O que você quer aqui?

Me sentir horrível e sentei ao lado dele e o abracei e disse:

-Sinto muito não era minha intenção estragar a sua viagem, eu não quero ir para essa viagem, mas não posso desafiar o Carlisle, entende.

Jasper me abraçou e disse:

-Tudo bem eu sei que não foi culpa sua, posso sentir o que você esta sentindo pela aquela humana, e se Carlisle descobrir ele vai te mandar para longe dela.

Olha Alice me falou que vocês vão ficar juntos, mas você muda de idéia o tempo todo por medo de Carlisle.

**Bom gente o capitulo vai ser curtinho, mas espero que gostem, estou ansiosa pelos Reviews. Uma ótima semana e um grande beijo adoro vcs muito... **


	8. Chapter 8

**Oi pessoal, quanto tempo ne? Obrigada pela espera, pelo carinho e atenção, vcs são tudo na minha vida, e gostaria de dar as boas vindas a Jaspercullen 143, Runa, Csmagarret, Cumor, QuiteCheerful, JustCalSomeone, Carlisle Cares, Casey Lontifve, Polly18, Cidoka Cullen, e Belinha Black e Nelluca Saudades ... Obrigada amo muito todos e espero que gostem... **

**CAPITULO 8**

**LOUCURAS E CONSEQUENCIA**

**POV: Edward**

Após ter falado com o Jasper fui para o meu quarto refletir um pouco sobre tudo o que ele me contou, passei um certo tempo deitado pensando, será que valeria a pena lutar por um amor por uma HUMANA?

Então resolvi me levantar e fui procurar Alice que havia chegado a pouco junto com Rosálie, e ao entrar em seu quarto vi que não estava, só o Jasper que estava dormindo, então fui ate o quarto de Rosálie ver se estava por la, as duas passam o tempo todo falando de roupa, moda, bati na porta e aguardei.

- Rosálie disse:

- O que foi Edward? Veio encrencar o pobre do Emmett também, porque o Jasper você já fez o pai bater nele.

-Não enche Rosálie, eu quero falar com a Alice? Ela não esta aqui, talvez esteja na varanda.

Então fui ate a varanda e vi Alice sentada e me aproximei e disse:

-Alice eu quero falar com você uma coisa!

- O que você quer Edward? Presumo que você já saiba que eu estou muito chateada com você por conta do que aconteceu com o Jasper, o coitadinho levou a maior surra por sua causa.

Ela falou serio e sem olhar para mim, então me aproximei e sentei bem a sua frente e fiquei de cabeça baixa e pude sentir as lagrimas se formando em meus olhos e disse:

- Desculpe! Não foi minha intenção, todos ficam me acusando agora e eu nem queria ir nessa viagem, e já pedir desculpas a Jasper e ele aceitou e a Rosálie fica me agredindo com palavras e eu não pedi para o papai bater no Jasper não, e agora ate você vai ficar me punindo por isso, desculpa ta.

- Edward, Jasper já te falou o que vi nas visões?

- Sim e eu gostaria de saber mais sobre o que você viu!

- Ela é sua alma gêmea Edward, mas cabe a você decidir se vai ou não ficar com ela, eu vi você salvando ela de um grande perigo. Mas depois que você a salva vai ter que enfrentar as conseqüências com CARLISLE.

- Alice quando isso vai acontecer?

- Eu não sei Edward, mas acho bom você ficar vigiando os passos dela, mesmo que seja de longe.

- Alice se ao menos eu conseguisse ler os pensamentos dela...

- Edward então preste atenção aos pensamentos dos amigos dela e veja o que vai acontecer, descubra o dia e o horário.

Levantei-me e abracei Alice, e voltei para o meu quarto para preparar as coisas para a viagem de caça. Achei melhor não contrariar Carlisle, pois ele já bateu em Jasper e eu não seria louco de levar outra surra justo agora.

**POV: Carlisle**

Não sei mais o que fazer Edward esta me deixando louco, e estou ficando com os nervos a flor da pele ate dei uma surra em Jasper. Era só o que faltava ate Jasper querendo cantar de galo aqui agora, mas já o coloquei em seu lugar.

Esme reprova que eu bata neles, mas sou o pai por aqui, e tenho que por autoridade nessa casa, tenho que ter pulso firme.

Edward vai viajar com uns dias com Emmett, e vou ter uns dias de sossego para pensar em que fazer sobre a relação Edward.

- Esme falou ao entrar no quarto:

- Carlisle!

- Sim querida. Como estar Jasper?

-Perguntei mesmo vendo que ela me fuzilava com o olhar!

- O que você acha, ela me falou com ironia!

- Querida eu tenho me entenda eu tenho que manter a disciplina aqui nesta casa, já basta Edward desse jeito descontrolado. Não vou permitir que mais nenhum de nossos filhos faça o que vem a mente, Jasper fez por merecer a surra, ele me desrespeitou e mereceu cada cintada que lhe dei.

- E você quer continuar a ter uma família disciplinada com filhos civilizados? Então não me julgue, eu amo meus filhos e por amar tanto eles que eu castigo quando cometem erros.

- Esme disse:

- Não vamos começar com essa conversa novamente Carlisle! Apenas não gosto de ver eles chorando, não estou criticando o seu jeito de educar-los. Eu sei que você ama eles tanto quanto eu, então não vamos discutir mais!

- ok Esme, falei lhe dando um beijo e abraçando.

**Bom gente por hoje e só mas logo logo tem mais, e que ando um pouco desanimada, mas por vocês eu vou tentar.. . um grande beijo e ótimo final de semana...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dedico a todos os meus fãs e peço desculpas pela demora e por ter postado varias vezes seguidas o mesmo capitulo, mas já arrumei o site e espero que todos gostem, desejo uma semana maravilhosa a todos bjs.**

**Beijos a nova fã Evelin Verone e Jasper Cullen 143. Obgda pelo carinho amo muito vcs.**

**9 – MENTIRAS E DESCOBERTAS**

**POV: CARLISLE**

Estava já me preparando para ir para casa após mais um plantão no Hospital, quando recebi o telefone do Charles, o chefe de policia de Forks, pedindo para que fosse examinar um corpo que foi encontrado atacado por algum animal selvagem.

Entrei em pânico ao pensar que Edward e Emmet chegaram hoje pela manhã, tentei tirar da minha cabeça que poderia ter sido Edward a atacar aquela moça. Tentei ao máximo tirar essas idéias de minha cabeça, pois eles haviam chegado de uma viagem de caça, e Edward me prometeu que ficaria longe dela.

Ele ainda sente sede pelo sangue daquela moça, meu Deus eu passei a mão na cabeça e pensei: - Será que Edward voltou a matar pessoas? Eu não conseguia tirar esse pensamento da minha cabeça, peguei minha maleta e meu jaleco e fui aonde o corpo foi encontrado, que Deus me ajude!

Ao chegar, examinei o corpo, vi que se tratava de um homem, mas fiquei aflito ao reconhecer que a morte foi causada não por um animal e sim por um vampiro. Pensei onde estaria Edward, então liguei para minha esposa para acabar com esses pensamentos.

- Esme, por favor, me diga que Edward esta em casa? Perguntei aflito!

- Não querido, Edward saiu já faz muito e ainda não voltou. Porque? Aconteceu algo, por favor, Carlisle se aconteceu alguma coisa com meu filho eu tenho o direito de saber? Falou Esme aflita!

- Não é nada querida, quando chegar conversamos ok. Beijos

Então liguei para Edward e o celular estava desligado. – Onde aquele garoto se enfiou numa hora dessas? Pensei! Quando eu o encontrar vou lhe dar uma bronca que não esquecerá tão cedo!

Após ter feito a perícia no corpo falei a policia que se tratava de um ataque animal, e arrumei o material e peguei minha maleta e ao sair da delegacia eu encontro Edward que vinha chegando com a filha do chefe swan, meu sangue ferveu nas veias, Edward havia mentindo para mim então, quando jurou que ficaria longe daquela garota.

- Bella porque você não vai ver o seu pai, já que a vitima que esta la dentro é amigo dele e ele ainda continua abalado com a situação?

Olhei para Edward com um olhar penetrante e pensei para ele: - Pra casa agora que temos muito a conversar seu moleque! Pude ver o medo em seus olhos, mas hoje ele não me escapa!

**POV: Edward**

Fui a viagem de caça e enchi bastante a paciência do Emmett, e não conseguia parar de pensar em Bella, não via a hora de vê-la de novo, ate que chegou o dia de voltar da viagem. Assim que chegar em casa vou procurar Bella para lhe contar toda a verdade e esperar que ela me aceite. Alice me falou das conseqüências, vou ter que enfrentar Carlisle, mas por amor há Bella eu enfrento ate os Voltures. RS.

Quando cheguei em casa, fiquei no meu quarto, pois não queria problemas logo, então fiquei focado nos pensamentos das amigas dela, e vi quando ela tinha ficado sozinha e corri pelas coordenadas dos pensamentos das amigas, não foi difícil achar a Bella o cheiro dela estava la.

E como Alice previu, conseguir salvar a Bella daquela emboscada, e após conversarmos um pouco íamos embora quando ela pediu para ficar na delegacia, havia acontecido algo pois o carro de meu pai estava parado bem em frente a delegacia.

E vi Carlisle saindo da delegacia e foi logo me lançando aquele olhar de poucos amigos e após falar com Bella me mandou um pensamento me mandando ir para casa, então deixei Bella com Charles enquanto Carlisle me olhava com muita raiva, já me avisando o que iria acontecer e pensei na visão de Alice e havia chegado a hora de enfrentar Carlisle, nossa gelou minha alma não sabia o que fazer travei, quando ouvir o grito no pensamento do meu pai me mandando ir para casa!

Há caminho de casa Carlisle bloqueou seus pensamentos de mim, isso só me dava mais certeza do que iria acontecer.

Ao chegar em casa, Carlisle parou seu carro na frente de casa e eu parei o meu Volvo em seguida atrás dele, carlisle mal saiu do carro dele e já estava na porta do meu me mandando sair e quando abrir a porta, ele me segurou pela orelha e eu segurei seu pulso para ele não arrancar a minha orelha, e ele saiu me puxando com força para dentro de nossa casa.

Mamãe estava na sala junto com meus irmãos, quando papai entrou me arrastando pela orelha assustando a todos!

- Que é isso Carlisle? Falou mamãe!

Esta vendo Esme esse seu filho, pergunta onde ele estava? E com quem ele estava? Falou Carlisle furioso!

- solte ele Carlisle, falou mamãe.

E papai me jogou em cima do sofá e todos me olhavam sem entender nada.

**Bom gente por hoje e só... Espero que goste estou ansiosa pelos comentários. **


	10. Chapter 10

**E dedico esse capitulo especialmente a JustLuke, um beijo especial por toda a atenção, eu so tenho a agradecer, obrigada.**

**Agradeço o carinho atenção de Justluke, Rosalie Lilian, Evelin Verone, Jasper Cullen13, Runa Cullen, vocês são muito importantes para fazer esse meu mundo mágico, bjs.**

**10 - IRRESPONSABILIDADES**

**Pov: Carlisle**

E onde você estava Edward? Perguntou Esme!

-ah mãe eu estava com Bella e a partir de hoje não irei me separar mais dela.

E Carlisle disse:

- Ta vendo Esme o desrespeito desse moleque comigo! Esse moleque me prometeu que se afastaria da garota e agora escuta o que ele esta nos dizendo, ah se não ta merecendo apanhar, as se vai, enquanto passava a mão no cabelo sem paciência nenhuma.

Esme disse:

- Edward porque você desobedeceu a seu pai?

- Mãe eu não vou mais fugir do que sinto por ela!

Carlisle disse:

- Suba e vamos conversar lá no meu quarto, vamos Antony vá logo e me espere lá, anda!

Tremi ao ouvir a ordem de meu pai, mas obedeci enquanto Esme tentava acalmar Carlisle.

Carlisle se acalme, o que você pensa fazer? Mas se acalme primeiro ok.

- Esme querida não vou perder o controle, juro, só vou mostrar aquele garoto quem é a criança. Ele exige de mim que eu o trate como adulto, mas age como uma criança mimada e então agora vou tratá-lo como tal, vou dar a ele um castigo que uma criança mal criada merece.

**Pov: Edward**

Então vi nos pensamentos de meu pai ele pegar um chinelo rasteirinha de Esme!

O que você vai fazer com isso Carlisle? Perguntou Esme preocupada.

Carlisle se aproximou de Esme e lhe deu um beijo na testa e falou:

- Não se preocupe querida, tudo vai ficar bem depois que eu tiver essa conversa com Edward.

Papai entrou no quarto com chinelo na mão e eu já estava morrendo de medo e falei:

- PAI! Falei com a voz tremula sentado na cama.

- Calado Edward, você só vai falar agora quando eu permitir, Carlisle falou colocando o chinelo na cama.

- Edward eu quero que você me diga o que esta acontecendo entre você e essa garota Bella, e não quero ouvir mentiras, o que você estava fazendo com ela naquela hora?

- E também me fale que não tenha nada a ver com a morte daquele homem, anda responda agora você pode falar?

- Pai eu não tenho nada a ver com essa morte e me admira o senhor me perguntar isso se foi você que me educou todos esses anos, sempre me ensinando a não machucar os humanos, me fazer esse tipo de pergunta!

- Tudo bem Edward ate aqui eu acredito em você. Eu só lhe fiz essa pergunta por que ate uns meses atrás você se sentia atraído pelo sangue daquela garota, a qual você não sai de perto agora.

- Pai eu contei a Bella o que somos, falei sem pensar direito!

- O que Edward Antony Cullen!

- Você enlouqueceu, como você conta há um humano o nosso maior segredo, como você expõe a nossa família assim?

- Mas pai ela não vai falar a ninguém ela me prometeu...

- Edward você quero os VOLTURIS aqui, que eles venham a destruir a nossa família, é isso o que você quer? Você não ama a sua família seu inconseqüente, é assim fazendo essas loucuras que você quer ser tratado como um adulto?

- Você não passa de uma criança mimada, mas eu vou dar um jeito nisso é agora e já.

- Espera pai! Eu estou apaixonado por Bella e ela por mim, Alice me falou que ela é minha alma gêmea, eu sei que ela é, pois eu nunca sentir nada parecido antes por ninguém, ela me aceita como sou, o senhor entende, pai, por favor, paiiiiiiiiii.

- Edward conversamos sobre isso depois ok, falou Carlisle me pegando pelo braço.

**Gente obrigada pelo carinho e atenção, eu adorei ... Desejo a todos um ótimo final de semana. bjs**


End file.
